


直言

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 就算真空里声音没有办法传播你也会听见的吧，我爱你。





	直言

**Author's Note:**

> 率宽/林欲芳瞎写的

你永远不懂男孩的脑子里在想些什么，比如做完爱之后夫胜宽的男朋友突然问他：“胜宽啊，你说在宇宙里做爱会是什么样？”  
  
彼时夫胜宽正在数他的眼睫毛，一根两根纤长的，竟然很认真地思考了一会儿这个问题，却没有办法得出答案，只好装作成熟地拍拍崔韩率汗水沾湿的小脑壳：“宇宙里怎么可能做爱啦你这个傻子。”  
  
崔韩率用手捋刘海，光洁好看的额头露出来，一脸无所谓地：“我只是突然想知道罢了。”  
  
你问题太多了。  
  
夫胜宽昏昏欲睡，刚刚的问题更是让他脑子混沌一片，这个时候也不想追究宇宙里到底能不能做爱明天早上要去吃哪家早点这样的问题了，闭上眼睛就是天黑。  
  
依稀好像崔韩率抓着他又问了两个其他问题，但是第二天早上起来已经忘记自己回答的内容。  
  
他和崔韩率最近偶尔会变得不愉快，他们在一起一年多了，按照哥哥们的话，这时候也即将到相看狗都嫌的时间了。  
  
夫胜宽还好，恋爱对于他来说更像是情感的升华与进化。崔韩率就不同了，本来在一些事情上面就我行我素，有的时候产生一些小矛盾之后就容易陷入死胡同，夫胜宽即使贴心也无法每时每刻都感受到对方的变化。  
  
比如最近几天崔韩率经常不分场合地问他自己爱不爱他。  
  
夫胜宽能够感受到最近他们两个人之间话语和表达爱意的表现较以前刚确定关系时有所减少，只不过他习惯于用更多的行为来表达爱意，有的时候在人多的场合牵着对方的手，或者亲昵地抱住他。  
  
但是崔韩率很固执，每次一定要听到那句回应才愿意消停，夫胜宽因此很累，但却没有办法拗过对方，所以两个人还因此颇不愉快。

  
  
夏天快要过去了，凌晨夫胜宽是被冷醒的，白天他陪崔韩率去逛天体博物馆，暴走两万多步，回家又一起看了三集猫咪的纪录片，崔韩率非要倚着他，两人扭着抱在一起，全身上下都酸痛得像要散架。  
  
他俩开着窗户睡觉，一凉下来崔韩率就紧抱着他，背对着窗户吹风，不想让他受凉，夫胜宽拉起来两人脚边的被子。躺回来就发现，崔韩率晨勃了。  
  
平常心平常心，夫胜宽心里念经的同时提醒自己不要去在意当下的状况，骗自己说崔韩率肯定很快就会消下去，谁知道五分钟过去，还是硬邦邦戳着他。  
  
能睡着才鬼了。  
  
他开始后悔刚刚盖被子的行为，因为已经开始不自觉的冒汗，崔韩率顶着自己的部位也很热，面料一捂就更嚣张地彰示自己的存在。  
  
嗯……打出来就好了吧，反正对方也不知道。  
  
夫胜宽这么想着，红脸闭眼把手伸进了崔韩率的裤子，掌心的温度有点低，就那样握住了滚烫的性器。  
  
小东西很积极地配合，立马就在他手里又硬了一些，崔韩率还睡着，朦胧间发出几声喘息。  
  
“韩率啊……韩率。”总是害怕他醒了，夫胜宽小声地试了两句发现崔韩率仍然睡得很死，便大胆地加大了手上动作的幅度，也不规矩地在动作几下之后捏沉甸甸的囊袋。  
  
想做了。脑袋里嗡嗡作响。  
  
最近他们做得有点多，身体食髓知味，虽然很羞耻但后穴还是隐隐约约的有点期待似的发痒，前面也慢悠悠地一点点硬了，自己却腾不出来手自慰。只好看着崔韩率的脸浮想联翩，虽然不如直接刺激来的舒爽，倒也管点用。  
  
指尖沾了点前液，黏糊糊地在茎身上涂开，夫胜宽做的同时听见阴茎在自己手握出来的小空间里进出的水声，也不管会不会醒了，径直去吻崔韩率。  
  
崔韩率条件反射地慢吞吞回应他，夫胜宽闭着眼睛伸舌头，对方的口腔很热，又软绵绵的，他恣意吮得起劲。  
  
即使没有刺激自己也硬的很快，隔着衣服和崔韩率的相互顶着，可能是昨天玩的太累，对方还梦着，夫胜宽自己脱了衣服贴上去，将两个人的昂扬握在一起抚慰。  
  
酥麻的快感从小腹直接窜到脑袋，这种他单方面主动的情况刺激得双手都在发抖，枕头底下还有一只安全套，夫胜宽拿了润滑剂给自己扩张，做的很急，涂满了黏滑液体的手指直接伸进去两根。  
  
前面阴茎硬得发涨，身后又空虚着想要被满足，崔韩率可体会不到这样的难耐，还尽情享受着夫胜宽帮他手淫。  
  
迫切的想要被插入，夫胜宽一横心就握着对方的阴茎插进来，疼痛混合着快感，他感觉自己反而更硬了，呻吟着喊崔韩率的名字：“韩率啊……太，太大了……好满……”  
  
崔韩率睁眼了，却还以为自己在梦里似的抓不清楚现在的状况，感觉到自己正埋在夫胜宽身体里第一时间就抓着对方的腰往里操弄。  
  
过多的润滑液流出来，就像是身体自己会流水一样，屁股酥麻着缩紧，肠壁紧紧裹着崔韩率的性器。  
  
闯进了温柔乡，崔韩率怎么可能舍得停下，还以为是做梦，手往夫胜宽胯下摸了一把，前后都是水，腰肢耸动得更加起劲，进出的幅度不大，每一下都戳弄到更深处。  
  
对于身后的钝痛感脑海好像已经有些麻痹，只有快感扑天地涌过来让夫胜宽觉得自己如同溺水一般呼吸不畅。  
  
他紧紧攀着崔韩率的肩膀，使得对方每一下动作都进得更深，脸上表情既迷乱又色情，恍惚间他也是半梦半醒的，分不清这场没有由头就发生的性爱是梦境还是真实。  
  
“韩率啊，唔……太爽了，再……再给我……”  
  
太深了，侧着进入的姿势虽然让人觉得腰部酸痛但是进得很深，抽插的幅度不需要很大也可以刺激到敏感点。  
  
滚烫的东西在自己的身体里进出，夫胜宽觉得这个时候什么都变得不再重要了，其他部位的感受都消失了，只有两个人连接处不断地升温，让他烧得滚烫。  
  
他终于不再只满足于顶端在对方小腹上摩擦带来的快感，伸手握住自己性器的底端，带着残留一些的润滑开始自慰。  
  
“胜宽太心急了……”崔韩率喃喃道，“后面咬得好紧……”  
  
夫胜宽羞得只剩下呜呜的呻吟，他很快就高潮了，射的时候崔韩率还在他身体里动作，过度的刺激让他适应不来，恍惚中眼泪就掉下来了。  
  
“唔……没有了，别再顶了……射……射不出来了……”  
  
那之后过了一会儿对方才到达了顶端，花得时间有一些久。  
  
“胜宽，胜宽啊……”崔韩率射精的时候仍然半梦半醒地，“我爱你，每一天我都爱你……”  
  
夫胜宽同样在颤抖，拥住他的时候脸埋在对方的肩窝。  
  
“我爱你，我也爱你。”  
  
……  
  
“醒了。”崔韩率睁眼的时候夫胜宽搂着他的腰枕在他胸前，睡得正香所以半张着嘴。  
  
他有点强硬地摇晃身体把夫胜宽叫醒，然后对着恋人惺忪的睡脸：“胜宽，我做梦了。”  
  
“你梦见什么了？”  
  
“我梦见，我们都在宇宙里，我们都穿着宇航服，但是听不见说话，然后……然后我们做爱了，我们在宇宙里做爱了。”  
  
“戴着氧气面罩，听不见说话做爱也可以么？”夫胜宽笑他，想是对方还不知道早上那场是现实。  
  
“因为是胜宽所以可以的。”  
  
“是么？那是什么感觉？”  
  
“呃……就和平时一样……但是……”  
  
“但是什么？”  
  
“但是最后我说我爱你，你也说你爱我。”  
  
“你最后听见了么？”  
  
“嗯，我们每天都要说我爱你哦。”  
  
“好啊，我爱你。”

  
  
夫胜宽终于记得那天晚上，崔韩率拽着自己的衣服问他：“胜宽啊，你爱我么？”  
  
“胜宽啊，如果到了宇宙，我们都听不到对方讲话了，你还会像现在这样每天都说我爱你么？”  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
就算真空里声音没有办法传播你也会听见的吧，我爱你。  
  
从前有一颗叫崔韩率的星球，然后有一朵名叫夫胜宽的玫瑰降落了。  
  
END.  



End file.
